


【翻譯】Day Fifty-One (And Counting)

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Groundhog Day, Humor, Time Travel, Translation - original link provided
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: Nolofinwe一覺醒來，發現Feanaro離他的臉只有一寸多遠。他的一天從這裡開始變得詭異了。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 6





	1. Day Fifty-One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day Fifty-One (And Counting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440201) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



> This is only a work that was translated into Chinese.  
> Please go to the original post and left the author a kudo!

Nolofinwe一覺醒來，發現Feanaro離他的臉只有一寸多遠。

他認為自己發出幾近窒息的尖叫是完全情有可原的。因為，如果他早上醒來時發現有一張臉距離自己這麼近，那通常是他的妻子，或者某個孩子，當他們還年幼的時候。

而不是Feanaro由上方凝視著他，就像Nolofinwe剛剛變成了自己最新的實驗品一樣。

“很好，你醒了。”Feanaro看上去十分滿意。謝天謝地，他的臉挪開了一些，但氣氛還是頗尷尬，考慮到他依然坐在自己的床沿上。

Nolofinwe有點無助地看向另一邊，期望Anaire會在那兒並對現在的情形有點頭緒。不幸的是，看起來她今天起得比較早。

“她在餐室，”Feanaro告訴他，“她馬上就要在自己的杯子上發現一隻蜘蛛。”

樓下傳來一聲驚呼，還有某些東西碎掉的聲音。

“你在我妻子的杯子上放蜘蛛？”他一臉茫然。Feanaro雖然心胸狹窄，但不至於會幹出這種幼稚的惡作劇吧。

“才沒有。”Feanaro一臉不屑，然後拎起一張方才擺在身邊的紙。“第一點——”

“你剛剛是怎麼進來的？”Nolofinwe質問，順勢坐起身來。“又 _為什麼_ 在這裡？”他們倆今天預定的行程是前往他們父親的王庭，不管什麼事情肯定都能等到那時候再說。

“我從窗戶爬進來的。”Feanaro不耐煩地回答，而他有好一會兒愉快地以為自己的半兄弟是在開玩笑。

接著，他就看見窗緣上掛著一只抓鉤，後頭還拖著一條繩子。而且，一陣恐懼竄過，他注意到有一把椅子巧妙地卡住了門把，權當是門口簡易的障礙物。

他跟他半兄弟之間的緊張由來已久。但他從沒意識到這份緊張已經如此高漲，以至於讓Feanaro下定結論：要找他談話最好的方法是直接闖進他的房間。

他思考著現在把頭埋進枕頭下並假裝什麼都沒發生是不是已經太晚了。

很顯然Feanaro預見了這點，因為他猛地抽走了枕頭並壓在自己的紙下。“第一點，”他嚴正地宣布，“你是我的兄弟。”

“非常不幸。”當Feanaro期待地抬頭看他時，他這麼嘀咕。

Feanaro蹙眉。“你是我的兄弟，”他重申，“而我……愛……你。”他看上去就像剛才一口咬到什麼酸東西一樣，但還是努力把句子完整地憋出來了。

Nolofinwe目瞪口呆。

他突然想起，Feanaro確實喜歡搞實驗跟操作危險器材。“你最近是不是撞到腦子了？”他幾乎是充滿期待地問。至少，這可能會是個解釋。一個合理、又理性的解釋。

Feanaro忽略了他。“第四點，”他宣布，“我不希望你死。”

“我很……欣慰？”

“第五點。儘管我憎惡一切導致你的存在的因素，我並不為你的存在本身而感到遺憾。”

Nolofinwe不確定他該不該對這些聲明做出點回應。他很確定Feanaro正在等待些什麼，或許等他獲得那些“什麼”後就會走開了。“Feanaro，我也很……高興……你在這。”當然，不是指這間房間，他是指就一般情況而言——

老實說，就一般情況而言，如果Feanaro不存在的話，他的生命會順遂很多，但他其實無法想像那將會是什麼樣子，所以，是的，他很高興Feanaro在這，就一般存在意義上來說。

但Feanaro顯然對關於兄弟情誼的聲明並不感興趣，他看上去更像是因為被打斷而惱怒。“第七點。”

Nolofinwe思索著第六點去了哪兒，但很快就決定不要去提起它，免得這個實驗又要延長。這在他聽到Feanaro的下一條發言後顯得更明智了——

“我很抱歉對你拔劍相向。”

“你說什麼？”Nolofinwe戰戰兢兢地看了周圍一圈，推測那是不是在自己睡著的時候發生的事。然而，視野可及範圍內並沒有什麼劍，這讓他越發深信自己的“Feanaro撞到了腦子”理論。

“第八點。我很抱歉不小心殺了你。”

“我沒死。我從來沒死過。”

有那麼一剎那，他覺得自己可能是錯的，這裡很可能是曼督斯的殿堂，而死後情景很可能遠遠比維拉們先前讓他們相信的還要詭異。

“不是今天，今天我沒動手。”Feanaro翻了個白眼。好吧，Nolofinwe決定了，如果他能順利經過Feanaro到達門口的話要找個治療師來。“第九點。我很抱歉在那件事故發生後的四十九天裡都沒能成功救你。”

“從什麼裡面救我？”他盡量用最溫和的聲音問道。也許他可以偷偷挪到Anaire的那半邊床上……

“死亡。”Feanaro簡短地說，“我沒打算給你讀那張清單，前幾次你的反應都不好。第十點——”他的手倏地伸出，在Nolofinwe試著溜走前抓住了他的手腕。“在我測試完這張清單上的所有東西前你哪兒都別想去。”他嚴肅地說。

Nolofinwe可以在很多種競賽中贏過他的兄長。打個比方，策略競賽。現在看來，理智競賽肯定也行。

但力氣絕對不是其中之一，至少不是在Feanaro長年埋頭鍛造之後，所以Nolofinwe直接放棄了掙扎。他試圖順著話題。“你確切想做些什麼？”

“我要把他們想聽到的話一一讀出來，”Feanaro說，“從跟你有關的言論開始，因為看上去你似乎處在這一切的中心。”

Nolofinwe竭力讓自己的聲音維持平靜。“這一切？”

“在過去的五十天裡，你每一天都死了一遍。”Feanaro說，眼底閃著某種可怕的不安，Nolofinwe從來沒見過他這個樣子。“然後我會醒來，Makalaure會在樓下某個地方哼歌，你就又復活了。沒有人記得發生了什麼，除了我。”

“所以你……”

“一直都在試著阻止。”Feanaro有點不耐煩，但那可怕的不安依然在他眼裡，Nolofinwe突然間意識到，儘管今天Feanaro擺出了各種煩躁的態度，但兩人之間多年以來積累的可怕舊仇已消失得一乾二淨。

親眼目睹Nolofinwe的五十次死亡顯然足以影響他。

同時他也意識到，無論他相信Feanaro與否，他至少相信 _Feanaro_ 相信這一切，光是這一點就夠讓人重視了。

“你提到他們，”他想起來，“他們是誰？”

“當然是維拉們，”Feanaro說，還是那種不耐煩的態度，“還有誰有那種能力？”

這……有道理。如果這一切確實發生了，那肯定是維拉們做的，但為什麼？

“我試著救過你，但都失敗了。”Feanaro說，“你只是換個方式死掉而已，所以這大概不是他們想要的。我花了一整個昨天打腹稿，今早一醒就馬上把它抄了下來。這上面的某一項一定是他們想聽到的。”

他眼中有種深深的、可怕的絕望，Nolofinwe判斷這不能輕易用“撞到頭”來解釋。要嘛Feanaro說的是實話，不然就是他徹徹底底、沒藥醫了地瘋了。

他聽見樓梯的木板吱吱作響，Feanaro則疲憊地說，“是Anaire。她會敲三下房門然後問你要不要下樓吃早餐。”他皺著鼻子，“她會叫你‘甜心’。”

門板響了三下。“甜心？”他的妻子喊他，“你要下來吃早餐嗎？”

Nolofinwe口乾舌燥。“不，”他奮力從喉嚨擠出一點聲音，“不，我需要……思考。”

Feanaro用口型念出每一個字詞。

“好吧。”妻子嘆了口氣走回樓下。

“那可以是你猜的。”在她的腳步聲消失後，他說。

“或者，那也可以是因為我在過去五十天裡日日闖進你家，試圖修正一切。”

太瘋狂了。這不可能。

他覺得自己差點就要相信了。

Feanaro或許是預見到了也或許是放棄解釋了，因為他繼續讀清單。“第十點。我對自己這幾年曾經罵過你的以下字眼表示抱歉——”

Nolofinwe瞥了一眼清單，發現他把這些字詞逐一條列了下來。他不是很想聽到它們。“也許你必須是認真的。”他打岔。

“我是認真的。”Feanaro厲聲道，其語氣中的真誠讓Nolofinwe一時之間無話可說。

哦。

_你是我的兄弟。而我愛你。_

他——沒想過會聽到這個。

Feanaro低頭盯著紙張，疑似是為了避開與Nolofinwe的眼神接觸。“現在這一點例外，大概。”他承認。

“很公平。”Nolofinwe虛弱地說，“我也不後悔自己這幾十年來叫過你什麼難聽稱呼。”

一陣不祥的吱聲從頭頂傳來，Nolofinwe向上看去。

天花板在數月前裂了一道縫，他考慮過是否該補好它，但一直騰不出時間。

縫隙裂得更大了。

剛好在Feanaro正上方。

但Feanaro看起來並沒注意到。他盯著清單，正準備讀出第十一點。

吱聲大了起來。碎石與塵土混合著開始從縫隙中崩下來。

Feanaro抬頭，瞳孔因極度恐慌而急遽縮小。

Nolofinwe從床上騰起，一下子撞向Feanaro，迫切地想把他從底下撞開。背上傳來火烙般的劇痛——

Nolofinwe在鐵錘的聲音中醒了過來。

他的房門前堆著一個大型障礙物。有人在上面敲著什麼。

Feanaro站在最頂上，正在用釘子把支撐樑敲進他的臥室天花板，就在他原本打算修理的裂痕上。

有那麼一瞬間，他確定自己在作夢。

“你在做什麼？”他終於開口詢問。

Feanaro甚至沒有往下看。“你醒了，很好。第十一點。”

“什麼第十一點？”他追問。

Feanaro只是自顧自地繼續念下去，根本不理會他的疑問。

Nolofinwe猜想，這將會是無比漫長的一天。

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文評論底下有提到故事大綱，經作者同意已翻譯至下一章節。


	2. 【作者大綱】

為了解釋後續的劇情，我必須先給出前情提要。

在設定裡，Feanor拔劍威脅他的弟弟、Nolofinwe毫髮無傷、他們被帶到維拉們前面。

這裡是一切的源頭。

維拉們聽了各方發言後發現，雖然當下之急是拔劍事件，但真正的麻煩在於兩兄弟之間的隔閡，雙方追隨者之間的衝突也在不斷加深。為了處理後者，他們必須先解決前者。

這時，有人出了一個餿主意。

他們不能勸架。也不是說不能，應該說是不需要，因為他們有掌管夢境的維拉，Irmo。

維拉讓Feanaro選擇，他可以選擇被放逐，或是，在Nolofinwe也同意的情況下，一起經歷這個 ~~雙重慘劇~~ 羈絆過程。

Nolofinwe認為自己是有理的那個，所以他同意了。Feanaro則是為了避免被放逐。

Finwe倒是不怎麼熱烈，但沒人問他的意見，這也是問題的一部分。

然後怪事就開始了。他們都同意Nolofinwe不會在過程中想起那些重複的日子，因為那可能會……很恐怖，何況他們的目的也不是要懲罰Nolo。

由於他們兩個是夢境中唯一的“活人”，其他人物——Anaire、Makalaure等等——都只是夢境中的碎片，這就是為什麼Feanaro可以很快地抓到他們活動的節奏。

他們的家人跟朋友都在夢境外面緊張地看著。來自羅瑞安的邁雅們維持著在昏睡中的人的生命，但是從外面看還是 **非常** 讓人不安。

同一時間，在夢境中，Feanaro對著兄弟拔劍，這是他認為的“第一天”。

但是這個時候，突然有一陣意外的噪音干擾，兩人在錯誤的時間同時錯誤地抖了一下，然後，Nolo就躺在地上流血了。

Feanaro肯定是有打算要威脅弟弟的，但他 **絕對** 不是要殺他。雖然他比阿曼州大多數同族更熟悉死亡，這種死亡對他來說還是十分陌生，更不用說突然湧出的大量血液。

接著他在自己床上醒來，聽見Makalaure的歌聲，他不明白為什麼在他昨天做的事發生後世界還是照常運行。

除了一點。沒有人記得他做了什麼。

他判斷那只是個夢，然後他打算繼續過他的日子，但漸漸驚恐地發現這些情節都似曾相識。

所以他把劍留在了家裡。

Nolofinwe走出宮殿的時候在樓梯上絆了一跤，腦袋開花。

第三天：Feanaro覺得他是被給予了某種再來一次的機會，他只要確保Nolo活過一整天就可以了。

到了第十天，他已經差不多放棄了那個理論，因為Nolo不可能 **這麼** 容易招事故。一定還有別的原因。

11～20，他嘗試自己解決問題。他相信自己 **可以** ，只要給他足夠的時間，但是他發現自己的工程每天結束時就會被重置，心不甘情不願地承認這超出了他的能力範圍。他試著聯繫維拉。

他想出來的辦法以越來越離奇的方式失敗，就像Nolo的死一樣，不管他多努力，總是恰巧在他眼前發生。

他試著告訴身邊的人。他們的反應各不相同，但沒人幫得上忙。

第五十一天（本文時間點）。

直到第五十五天他才總算念完清單上的東西。他嘗試過用更自然、更抒情的方式念其中的某些片段。

他試著綁架Nolo帶到荒郊野外等一整天。

在第十次嘗試之後他們待到了日落時分。但沒辦法超越那個紀錄，不管他做什麼。

他最後放棄嘗試並告訴維拉他覺得他們想聽到的 **其他東西** ：他決定不前往貝爾蘭了。他很抱歉之前辱罵他們的言論。他很需要幫助。

為了保持神智清醒，他給自己放了幾天假。他把時間花在陪伴父親跟孩子上。

這些日子裡Nolo死得特別悽慘，他也無能為力。

某種預感開始在心裡蔓延。或許。或許這些都會結束，如果——

如果死的那個人不是Nolo的話。

停。倒帶。很顯然，這已經超出了維拉的期待範圍了。維拉們去哪裡了？

首先，夢境中的時間計算是不太一樣的，外界其實只經過了一小段時間而已。Feanaro自己計算的天數也其實並沒有很長，因為一天的結束是以Nolo的死來定義的。

但同樣，Irmo本該監控著這些。他本該在第五十一天左右就停手了。為什麼沒有呢？

因為Morgoth還是在審判期間出來作亂了。而且由於蝴蝶效應，在他逃走時這些亂子變得更嚴重了。甚至嚴重到，Tulkas不是唯一一個去追捕他的。

他們全都去了。

邁雅們留下來監督兩個王子，但叫醒他們是Irmo的責任，不是他們的。

Feanaro日漸高漲的自殺傾向嚇壞了他們，他們最後還是決定把他們喚醒。

他們醒來了。現在Nolofinwe一下子 **全部** 想起來了。包括“嘿，Feanaro其實不想殺我耶！”的部分，以及某些更……令人在意的部分。

與此同時，Feanaro滿心感謝他在這裡醒來，而不是提里安城內的床上。

生平第一次，Nolofinwe在對維拉的不滿上跟兄長站到了同一陣線。


End file.
